


【AC Shaytham】Collar【上】

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 【Shay/Haytham，abo世界观，海参主动勾引，可能重口些】【尝试我没有写过的花样，三轮车依旧很柴很无聊xx】【dpq，情节文卡到死，而我只想了废料，还没有水平】【最近期考，只能先分成上下，等我考完xx爆哭 】【下章再搞感情线，ooc崩坏一定有，酌情观看，雷点超多，避雷尽快。】
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 9





	【AC Shaytham】Collar【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 【Shay/Haytham，abo世界观，海参主动勾引，可能重口些】  
> 【尝试我没有写过的花样，三轮车依旧很柴很无聊xx】  
> 【dpq，情节文卡到死，而我只想了废料，还没有水平】【最近期考，只能先分成上下，等我考完xx爆哭 】  
> 【下章再搞感情线，ooc崩坏一定有，酌情观看，雷点超多，避雷尽快。】

谢伊·寇马克发誓，如果他有选择的话，他一定不想和海尔森·肯威扯上除了上下级之外更多的关系，更不会想让自己像一只落入渔网中的鱼，凭借被给予的一方有限水域苟活，连呼吸一口新鲜的空气都像是被别人赏赐。

“你看他，眼睛像是黏在大团长身上似的，”查尔斯·李阴阳怪气地小声嘀咕，“才入团几天啊，还想觊觎我们的领袖，也不去波士顿的河边照照自己的样子，大团长需要他这种疤脸男吗？”

“这你就不懂了吧，Beta”托马斯·希基翘着腿端着酒杯坐在桌角，“omega和alpha之间天生就有吸引力，就像是磁铁的两级，就算是违背了双方的自主意愿，他们也会不得不屈服在无法抗拒彼此的信息素下。我就觉得寇马克大师迷人的很，可惜啊可惜，我已经有人了。”

希基撇嘴耸了耸肩，戏谑地拍拍同僚的后背：“我猜他俩基本已经成了，你要怨啊就怨老天没给你标记肯威大团长的机会吧。”他把空了的酒杯往查尔斯手上一塞，也不管对方越发灰黄的脸色，转头埋进喷着劣质香水的女人里去了。

“妈的，不要让我以后骑到寇马克头上，不然我一定会第一时间割了他的鸡巴。”查尔斯咬着牙，看了一眼站在前方的海尔森，硬生生把这句脏话吞进了肚里。

得了吧，刺客猎人灵敏的耳朵把不远处的对话听了个一清二楚。谢伊只觉得委屈，愤怒直冲心头。这是他能控制住的吗？当一个omega温暖的酮体紧紧贴近，热情似火地扯着你的丝巾命令一个alpha男人干他，有谁能真正地做到坐怀不乱？这个人要么是个阉人，要么就是个性冷淡。

而口风和现实完全相反，几乎所有人都以为是谢伊是先下手的那个，他们平时眼里坚不可摧刚毅高傲的大团长形象，在谢伊到来后竟然变成了任人宰割的柔弱羔羊。在私下里打的不可开交竞争者们突然一致认为这新来的刺客叛徒就是他们最大的敌人，看看吧，他有着野狼一样危险的眼睛和烈到呛人的信息素，和我们不容侵犯的美好神邸站在一起，还毫不收敛一下野蛮人的不敬态度，甚至妄想着有朝一日能在纯白圣洁的旗帜上涂抹亵渎的墨迹。

该死的，吉斯特你也这么认为吗，认为是我强迫了大团长？

他亲爱的大副一脸我懂的样子朝他笑笑，面对他画了个他这辈子见过的最敷衍的十字。

好吧，如果这就是海尔森你想要的最终效果，那么恭喜，你赢了。

谢伊愤愤地剁碎手边的鲨鱼肉，果然到了哪边都逃不了干累活不讨好的命。他把主骨去了，洗掉手上沾的腥味。今天是什么日子来着，海尔森竟让莫林根大名鼎鼎的船长亲自端去厨房给他做汤。他就是在故意为难这可怜的爱尔兰年轻人，若是被别人看到估计又免不了一顿风凉话。

他走过来了，谢伊屏住呼吸，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。他杵在原地一动不动，周遭的空气中飘起了红茶的苦涩，里面隐约混着他最熟悉不过的苹果酒的清香，对方仅仅一个挑眉就能让谢伊感到自己仿佛置身寒冬。海尔森的小指隔着黑手套蹭着他的手背，披风的金色边缘被风扬起扫过他的耳廓。

“Sir，生日快乐……”谢伊干涩地说。

“嗯。”海尔森轻哼一声，灰蓝眼睛扫视过来，不怒自威的气场却和他下一句说的话毫不协调。

“你有没有准备好巧克力蛋糕？”

他的语气跟询问他有没有准备好人头没有什么两样。

“出海之前我特意买了可可豆。如果您不嫌弃的话……”谢伊觉得脖子一紧，那条链子像是自己有了生命似的往肉里钻。直面着自己的omega，他马上就要窒息了。

“我很想试试你的手艺，你从来不会让我失望。但愿你做的会比怀特家的可口。”他的声音很柔和，如同热咖啡上漂浮着的白色奶沫，勾得人的心里一阵发痒，可是细细品尝起来却发现其中却没有携带任何情感，平淡的就像在例行一件公事。

谢伊把可可磨碎，在牛奶里加入鸡蛋和黄油，然后把烤好的蛋糕坯拿出来晾着桌子上。他用搅拌棒拌着盆里的奶油，把可可粉倒进去，等待它们逐渐粘稠。靴跟轻踏在木板上的发出有规律声音，彰显着主人的从容坚定。谢伊往后退了一步，正好撞到了来者的身上。

“Sir。”海尔森双手拄着桌子，把一部分身体的重量压到他的背上。谢伊局促地往后缩，却没办法脱离海尔森的桎梏。

“你继续。”海尔森趴在他耳边轻声呼气，湿热的气体打在谢伊的侧脸上，他的胸脯紧贴着他的后背。谢伊脑子里早就没了这一桌的食物碗盆，他想象着海尔森的样子：一丝不苟的装束，把自己裹得严严实实，纽扣系到最高的那一颗，白色丝巾围住后颈，遮住下面的象征淫荡的证据。只有他知道那冷漠的绅士装束下藏着什么，他的眼前仿佛浮现那天他柔软的胸腹，大小、手感、和形状。而它就在自己身后，隔着布料传递着温度。

海尔森抓住谢伊沾着奶油的手腕，“我可以尝尝吗？”

“当然可以，这就是为你准备的。”谢伊心里闪过一丝的惊慌，但还是定住了神。他的omega永远都是这样，令人难以捉摸，你永远都不知道他下一秒会做出什么举动把你打的措手不及。

一个强劲的对手。谢伊第一次和他私下见面的时候就明白这不是个只知道窝在alpha怀里撒娇寻求庇护的柔弱omega，第一次和他滚到一起的时候就发现了这是个身经百战的调情大师和床笫高手。说实话，谢伊保证世上绝对没有一个alpha能够拒绝他赤身裸体坐到男人小腹上的样子。

不过只有棋逢对手才会令角逐更有挑战性，如果海尔森真的变成别人口中说的“任人宰割的羔羊”的omega，在他第一次勾引自己的时候他就不会跨出那一步。

omega的软舌舔舐过谢伊的手腕，手心，绕过他中指上的权戒，直到指尖，带出的唾液稀释了奶油，在他的手臂上拖出一片亮亮地浑色，“嗯哈，应该再多放点糖。”罪魁祸首轻巧地说着，谢伊扭头，恰好碰上对方湿润的唇。

“那我重新做？”谢伊垂下眼帘，他感到口干，额头汗流汩汩，海尔森高挺的鼻尖与自己相抵，谢伊昂了昂下巴，却被海尔森灵活地躲过了自己的热息。

“你自己怎么不尝尝？”

“您是在考验我的定力吗，master Kenway？”谢伊抱臂靠着桌子，盯着扯下披风红丝带的圣殿团长，心想海尔森可能只是想看他无措的模样找个乐子，而这次他绝对不能再任其摆布了。

“可是你已经输了，寇马克大师。”大团长勾唇一笑，语气里满是讽刺的意味。alpha们都是一个样，嗅到猎物的味道都会失了智失了人性，和野兽没有什么不同，你谢伊·寇马克也不会是个例外。他看到谢伊的欲望在合身服帖的皮裤里渐渐抬头，笑意更甚。

没人可以逃脱被他操控，Omega的性别可以使他们成为被人争夺的奴隶，也可以成为他们控制争夺者的皮鞭。主子和仆人身份的转换在于怎么利用这种天生体质，而海尔森无疑是个强大的驯兽人。

海尔森能感到谢伊的手已经在慢慢摸索到他的腰上了，他却拍开它们，还顺便把披风丢给了谢伊。

“听话。去重新做蛋糕，直到我满意为止。”他揉了一把谢伊的头发，拍了拍他的脸，从桌上取了杯茶便施施然转身离开。

“哦对了，做好了端到我房间里就可以。”

谢伊绝不想和海尔森成为一时的床伴，成为泄欲的工具，他在海尔森心里可能就是一根会自己动的木棒。比起虚假的温情，他甚至还不如做个简简单单的属下。

可能正是因为在乎，因为想获得真心的关注和回应，他才不愿和海尔森发生关系。这对他，对海尔森的追求者们，对圣殿的其他团员，都不公平。

和其他人一样，在见到海尔森第一眼起，他就被深深吸引。一个出身富家的Omega少爷，空降到离家万里的新大陆接手整个圣殿骑士团的事务，不仅力排了所有非议，还赢得了一帮各界精英的服从追捧，其魄力和手腕可见一斑。而像他这般年龄的omega早就结婚成家，可能孩子都有几窝了。他尊敬他，或者深爱他，都只能藏在最心底，向他宣誓效忠的所有alpha都是如此，谁都不敢有任何非分之想。

海尔森无疑是想用这层关系锁住他，锁住他这个前叛徒，一旦他再想忤逆海尔森的意愿，将会受到道德层面的抨击，无论他到哪里都逃不过背上始乱终弃的罪名。

他受够了同僚们的白眼和那些空穴来风的谣言，受够了因为他是alpha就必须负起强势的一方责任，更受够了这种不由自主的反应：他的视线停在海尔森身上，随着海尔森的一举一动吞咽着唾液。

“真的不吃？”伦敦绅士拿起刀叉，优雅地切着盘里的鱼片和蛋糕，他起伏的喉头和被染成咖色若隐若现的舌尖惹的人心中直痒。

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

“那你可能喜欢苦一些的东西了，比如说，茶？”海尔森用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，崴起一勺奶油走向坐在对面凳子上的谢伊，弯下腰，居高临下的看着他，他眼中永远化不开的寒冰的和谢伊粽色瞳孔里燃烧的欲火紧张对峙着。

他的手指沾了点奶油，认真地涂抹在谢伊的下唇上，就像是在给女人涂上口红。他坐在谢伊的腿上，指腹摩挲着他的下巴，就像端详着一具雕刻精致的石像。

谢伊呼吸一滞，“啊……”海尔森伸入他拉高的衣领里，猛地拽住他脖子上的项圈，借助他长开嘴大口吸气的空隙，手撑在他的肩膀上直起前身用舌头探进他的口腔。

奶油的甜蜜和信息素的苦涩通过分泌的津液被谢伊一起品尝到，叫他意情迷乱。这可恶的蜜月期，他知道双方互相吸引无法抗拒的原因，在新标记后的这段日子里，大部分的alpha或者omega都会像粘布一样死死的腻在一起。可他和海尔森都是军人，还是上下级的从属关系。这样颠倒的位置的确会在他做爱时换来僭越的快感，在清醒过来之后也会使他面临更大的麻烦。

海尔森才不会像谢伊那样想那么多，他骑得的人太多了，那些毛遂自荐beta和手无缚鸡之力的omega都可以是他的晚餐。对他来说这只是一种排解压抑的消遣，一种操控信徒肉体和思想的手段，他能被谢伊标记甚至都是因为在头一次做的时候发生了些小意外。

“怎么样？”

“没我想的那么糟糕。”谢伊舔了舔海尔森有些红肿的唇，而对方仍是一副似笑非笑的样子，他把托盘里剩余的蛋糕递给谢伊，“还需要我教你吗？”

谢伊拾起桌上的水果刀，拿着刀子沾了奶油，顺着海尔森下颚的轮廓，向下割断他绣着蕾丝花边的衬衫纽扣。他以为海尔森会生气，因为他持刀的手在颤抖，可没想到海尔森俯身亲吻他的耳垂，发出一声满意的哼哼，“你还有这种勇气……不妨再刺得更深一些？”

“是不是要我杀了你，去嘬你喉咙上的血珠你才会觉得舒服？”谢伊开口，被自己已经哑成风箱的嗓音吓了一跳，不过他还是报复性的用冰凉的刀片按压海尔森的乳首，它们在低温金属下迅速变硬挺立，刀背翻身，褐色奶油就覆盖在了褐色乳晕之上。

“我要把你做成人体盛扔给外面那群alpha，让他们知道他们高傲冷漠受人尊敬的Grand master到底是个什么货色的婊子。”

“你不会，你不敢，你也舍不得。”海尔森扭动着腰，迫使谢伊分开膝盖，蹭着对方腹部肌肉的线条，滑下去跪在他的双腿之间。

海尔森说的完全正确，他就是拿捏住了这一点，才会在谢伊面前肆无忌惮。alpha征服一个强悍的omega可以满足控制欲，omega使一个不听话的alpha醉生梦死也同样可以获得胜利感，他爱极了谢伊心存不甘企图反抗却又无可奈何只得堕落的样子了。

他跪下来，隔着层皮革用品尝过盛宴的牙齿磨着那块凸起，舌面被布料划刮得有着微红。谢伊闭上眼睛，手指用力抠着木椅的底座，他不敢呼吸了，心脏却跳的飞快，不论多少次看到这番香艳的场面，他的克制都无法再战胜血液里的原始冲动。

谢伊想解下自己的腰带，却被海尔森一把摁回椅子上。对方抬头埋怨地瞪了他一眼，并没有停下嘴里的活。刚刚尝过勺子里奶油的下齿咬着龟头，神态认真的仿佛在舔化一块巧克力。那块布料不一会就湿透了，透明的液体从海尔森的嘴角下巴流下来滴进地毯里。

他硬的发疼，眼睛红肿，alpha在他体内叫嚣着：别管他，亮出你的武器，操进他的喉咙里，让他哭泣求饶，让他烦人的嘴巴里填满你的东西，再也无法愚弄你。

“你怎么回事？快到发情期了吗？”

“唔，或许吧”海尔森对他打断自己继续享用的行为非常的不满，就算双眼封印在一片水汽朦胧里也要出言嘲讽，“苹果派真的不错，你比那些omega还甜不少，Honey。”

谢伊腾地站起来，把omega扛起来扔在床上，用膝盖压着海尔森的手臂，伸手去扯开两人身上碍事的衣裤。

“啧，你终于要雄起了吗，小刺客？”海尔森盯着晃在自己眼前那根一跳一跳的阴茎，果然这东西比它的主人更能吸引他的注意力。

“我会把你操哭，操到你喊爸爸，sir，我要把精液射进你的嘴里和子宫让你怀孕你在下属们面前把它们都吞下去。你将会永远抬不起头来，听到我说的了吗？海尔森！”  
  
“看到你有了想摧毁我的心我真替你高兴。”大团长笑了起来，眼睛眯成线，他的笑容难得一见如同昙花，却总是骇人非常。

“不过你难道看不见他们对你的态度吗？寇马克，是你强暴的我，只要我稍稍示弱，发发牢骚，你将在这个世界上再无立足之地。”

“找准你的位置，做好我的属下，以及我的alpha，向你的职责效忠，不要以下犯上，我可是你能够活下去的根本和唯一目的。”

谢伊沉默了，如果他有狼狗的耳朵，现在一定是耸拉下来的。他挪开了压制海尔森的膝盖，坐在对方的腿上像只泄气的皮球。海尔森抚摸着他的后背安慰着他，肘臂撑着自己的上身，手指分开掌心对着谢伊的胸膛左侧。

“进来吧，我允许你，我的船长。你得听我的，毕竟我们心意相通天造地设，不是吗？”  
—————————————————

稀松平常的一天，谢伊·寇马克只是个刚刚加入北美圣殿的小骑士。虽然门罗对他格外倚重，教团里的人见到他恭恭敬敬的喊他一声“master”，但他心里清楚自己在这里的座椅。和他要好的人赋予了他比兄弟会多三倍的信任，让他感动的鼻子发酸，比如吉斯特，比如杰克，但仔细想想吉斯特自告奋勇成为他大副的最初目的，不就是为了替海尔森看住自己吗。谢伊从没有向上与人竞争的心，从前他作为刺客如此，作为圣殿也不会改变。他来到这里找到海尔森，完全是因为这是门罗的遗愿。

海尔森从会议厅的主座站起来，走出昏黄烛光投射下的阴影，与谢伊庄重严肃的对完圣殿的宣词，从头至尾他的语调没有任何波澜。他是个alpha，他带来的威压感使人喘不过气来，谢伊鼓起勇气直视对方的眼，手却在底下紧紧攥在一起。

“你不会让我失望的吧。”

“我从来没这个打算，Sir。”

阳光下与自己比肩而行的大团长和入团仪式上的很不一样，就连脸颊两侧的轮廓都变得柔和起来。海尔森在他提及经历的时候安慰式的拍了拍他的肩，奇怪的是，当对方的手指停在自己身上时，谢伊竟然没有觉得不适，反而有种莫名其妙的冲动在心底升腾。

春日的风吹拂着衣角，吹乱了海尔森的头发，几缕碎发贴在他的耳侧。他在笑吧？谢伊恍惚地透过漂浮在空中的柳絮，瞥见对方微翘的嘴角和眼中一潭灵动的清泉。

“你真美……”他不小心地嘟囔出声，紧接着咬了一口自己该死的舌头，后悔的直想以头抢地。

海尔森扭过身来，眯起眼上下打量着他，谢伊缩了缩脖子，生怕新上司突然暴怒抽出挂在腰上的剑就砍了他。

“你会这样认为，是因为我是个omega。”

“什么！”谢伊惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

海尔森自嘲地笑笑：“只有beta和omega才会觉得我很可怕。我的味道，苦的和其他的alpha没什么两样。”

他的行为举止也是如此，有哪个omega会站在军队的最前面，会在汹涌可怖的波涛前镇定自若，会把一个可怜的间谍逼到墙上，毫不眨眼地送他归西。他比谢伊还要迅速地杀到阿德瓦勒面前，站在高处，左脚踩在一个刺客的肋骨上，鞋跟底沾着味道恶心的血块。

“他看到你变成这样，会为你感到羞耻。”

“我父亲还知道什么叫羞耻？”感情平淡地伦敦腔令人不寒而栗，他指着阿德瓦勒对谢伊说：“杀了他。”

被染红衣袍的谢伊提着双剑站在刺客导师面前，阿德瓦勒一把拽住他的手腕：“孩子，你变成一个没有感情的怪物了吗？”

谢伊嫌弃地甩掉前辈的手：“我会宰了每个想保护阿基里斯的人，我不会让他得逞。”

“肯威家的狗，你会以叛徒的身份下地狱……”

“我会挺直腰板去的。你说我是怪物，那就是吧。”

“来吧。”海尔森拍了拍他的肩，示意他远离那具发青的尸体，他带着下属立在码头，等着吉斯特把莫林根开进来。

“从路易斯堡战役到今天，你的表现一直超出我的预期。”海尔森难得的给予他自己的赞赏。

“这是我应该做的，为了教团和英格兰的荣光。”

听到教团这个词，海尔森的嘴角抽搐了一下，显然他不会相信谢伊和查尔斯是一类人，真情实意对圣殿骑士的信仰和教义顶礼膜拜。“说吧，你想要什么奖赏？”

“什么？”

“你是想成为威廉那样的殖民地大财阀，还是想成为和查尔斯一样的国会政治家。再不然，我能给你大量的钱和女人，希基那样活的也算自在。”

谢伊睁大眼睛看着大团长的背影，他披风上繁复的花纹惹的谢伊眼花缭乱。“Sir，你知道我不是那种人。”

“我看你很喜欢詹姆斯先生的军舰，去指挥一支皇家海军怎样？虽然过程可能需要我走动走动，但终归不是什么难事。”

“我什么都不要。”谢伊果断地回绝了他，甚至在话尾多了一层的怒意，他不希望海尔森把他和那些贪名逐利的人划分在一起，他只想对方能够多给自己一点点的信任和青睐，可是话到嘴边就变成：“能阻止阿基里斯继续他的阴谋，我就心满意足了。”

海尔森的脸色倏忽变得古怪起来，他抱起手臂，严肃地盯着下属攥紧的拳头。“我并不是很想，欠人东西。”这会使他一辈子无法心安，也会让他失去掌控，海尔森像是在思索，又或者回忆什么。半响过后，他才继续开口：“回到纽约后你去一趟圣殿总基地，那里会有你接下来的任务。”  
—————————————————

他和海尔森怎么会走到那步死局里的，中途有多少曲曲折折他自己都记不清晰了。可他闭上眼就仿佛能看到那晚的荒唐和大错特错，梦里醒来都似乎可想到双方身体的火热和交缠媾和。他感到头痛欲裂，思想和意识就快被不停斗争的本能和情感撕成了两半。

“不。”

“为什么，难道你不想吗？”海尔森逼近他，他只披了件斗篷，烛火下用来修饰的金丝暗纹闪着点点光芒。领口下露出一小片皮肤，古铜色的神器钥匙和血红宝石雕刻的十字架垂在他的胸口。“别用那种目光看着我，我不是随随便便就跟男人上床的人，起码要保持基本的体面。”

“你认为我拒绝了你所有的恩赏，是想要你？”谢伊的眼睛发涩，他退到会议桌的旁边，手中握着差点被他碰倒的烛台。“你把我看成什么人了。”

“好吧，谢伊。”海尔森叹了口气，“我就问你一个问题。如果我要你杀许多无辜的人，和你没有任何恩怨的人。你会为了我举起屠刀，还是为了你的正义违抗命令？”

如此露骨的问题，谢伊哑然。他不是没有想过这种情况，这样的抉择迟早有一天会来临。海尔森不可能永远正义，圣殿不可能永远留住一个骨子里特立独行的人。

“说到底你还是对我这个前叛徒不放心。”谢伊说，他感到有些悲哀，“你大可不必这样，我不会背叛你。你是我的上司，我知道服从的写法。”

“拜托谢伊，你不是唯命是从的愚忠之人。你要是只听从上司的命令行事，当初就不会离开兄弟会了。”海尔森不屑地闷哼一声，他伸手把会议厅的大门锁紧，松散的斗篷露出他一侧赤裸的肩膀。

“圣殿骑士之所以存在，才不是因为什么洞察老头的指引，只有利益，利益使我们聚于一堂。我深谙这一点，才能控制我的属下心甘情愿为我做事。”

“告诉我理由，你到底为什么站在这里，你想要什么。”

“想要什么，我都可以给你。”他解开最后一个纽扣，摇摇欲坠的斗篷终于滑落在地上。他抬腿跨出布料围成的圈，焚香熏染的空气立马被红茶的味道掩盖殆尽。

“包括我自己。”

“我只想阻止阿基里斯，报答门罗先生的恩情，还有……”alpha快要哭出来了，他咬着牙，手下意识地去摸腰间的枪托。

为什么我不能仅因单纯的爱你才愿为你做事呢？

不，不能这样。他的拇指刚碰到手枪的枪管就像触了电似的缩回来。

海尔森的信息素和其他omega完全不同，没有蜜糖的甜腻，只有令人清醒的苦涩，如同波涛一般汹涌而来，和alpha一样具有压倒性，其他的omega遇到了一定也会被吓的瘫软在地。

大团长的手臂已经环住谢伊的脖子，只要他微微低头就可以品尝他的颈窝和锁骨，酣饮腺体中流淌的芬芳。

不，这样不对。

谢伊想用尽全力推开海尔森，他攒足了胆量，信息素也在空气中弥散开来，浓烈的苹果酒把他自己都呛的眼睛发酸。

“别企图用这东西制住我，若我连自己都控制不了，如何爬上的这个位置？”

他将双腿抬高，整个人挂在了谢伊身上，抱住他的头强迫他埋进自己的胸膛。热度逐渐攀上谢伊的脸，原始的冲动疯狂啃噬着自己的理智。他努力使自己抬起头，仰视海尔森的眼里，原本的抗拒已经动摇瓦解。

“谢伊，你难道不爱我吗？从你见我的第一天起，你不就想撕掉我碍手的衣服，把我推倒在会议桌上？或者去你的莫林根，在你的船员和我的属下面前，粗暴的标记我，宣布你的主权”

他伸手去解谢伊发圈，冰凉的手指顺着他的头发一下一下地梳着。素来冷清的声音变成一条毒蛇，如夜神的呓语一般魅惑。“做你想做的，这是你的奖赏，我允许你。”

Alpha连呼吸都是颤抖的，他想回抱主动送上门的身体，把下巴蹭上对方后颈的凸起，舌尖传来的不只有浓茶，还有清淡的香水味，和那些妓院里劣质花草相比令人沉醉百倍，他就像喝了佳酿美酒一样，差点溺死在这贴身的环绕中。海尔森却从他的怀抱里跳下来，大腿屈起顶在谢伊的双腿之间，谢伊的上身一个劲地向后仰，双手快要摁不住桌子。海尔森搬过谢伊的脸，咬破了他的嘴唇，逼迫他收回躲闪的视线。海尔森的眉目，他细长的眼睫，他翘起的唇角，以及它旁边一颗淡色的痣，那些对谢伊来说远在天边的，如今触手可及。

“上帝啊。”谢伊的膝盖猛的一痛，他直直地跪在地上。罪魁祸首用力掐着他的头，“你在等什么？你还是不是个alpha？”

他挺身，手掌去碰海尔森的阴茎，在握惯剑与枪而磨出的茧子中，它的颜色有些泛红，前端溢出些透明的液体。Omega退化的阴茎被侍弄得不到任何快感，不为其他，只是享受这种错位带来的掌控感。海尔森的脚勾了勾谢伊的裤裆，脚掌和指节轻柔旋转地踩压里面逐渐升温的肉柄。

谢伊把对方的东西抵在自己的喉结，看见海尔森腹部一条蜈蚣一样恐怖的刀疤，他顺着疤痕，纵向亲吻上面的纹路，正如海尔森的指腹也曾擦过他脸上骇人的伤疤。

别人会怎么想他，今晚之后他会面临什么，谢伊早就无暇思考这些问题了。被海尔森轻轻一推，他就像只失了脊椎的鲸鱼，暴晒在无法呼吸的浅滩上，腿软成一滩烂泥，血液却如同起火一般，疯狂叫嚣着咆哮着，促使他向错误的关系陷阱里更进一步。

海尔森跨在他的腰部，从自己的屁股后面取出一根木棒，上面看起来还有些被润湿，海尔森捏着它的一角随手扔在旁边。

“你已经……提前做好准备了？”谢伊吞咽着嘴里不断分泌出的唾沫，他做梦也不会想象的到海尔森的这一面。“天啊，你自己插着这玩意来的？你到底有多饥渴？”

“别废话了，alpha，我们快些。”海尔森扒下谢伊的裤子，掰开自己的臀瓣，就着那个没有来得及闭合的洞，一下子坐到了最深处，他咬紧牙关，还是没能忍住一声低呼。做好扩张的后穴在被放松再度填满后，褶皱就像是吸盘一样死死抓住膨胀的阳具，湿热的沼泽和紧绷的括约肌险些令谢伊精关大开。

谢伊努力克制住自己的喘息和低吼，alpha的困兽囚禁在虚假的温柔中。海尔森适应了一会儿后，抬着腰肢自己上下动作起来。这太过了，谢伊摇着头，甩掉不慎滑下的几滴眼泪——他快被眼前发生的一切和身下传来的快感逼疯了。

“你到底行不行。”海尔森拍了拍谢伊布满疤与弹坑的前胸，“告诉我这不是你的第一次。”

他仍旧不紧不慢地坐着，alpha的阴茎和木棒似乎也没什么不同。海尔森的瞳孔逐渐涣散无光，他扬起脖颈，在几次深插后攀上顶峰，潮吹过后涌出的粘稠液体沾满了alpha的阴囊和腿根。

他倒是把自己操高潮了，全然没有顾及对方的状况。谢伊觉得自己要死了，浸泡在omega带来的世界里，欲望得到了释放却又在彻底解脱前受到了束缚。alpha没有被完全满足，疯狂和失控已然充斥了谢伊布满血丝的双眼。

海尔森把自己拔出来，捡起地上的斗篷随意地擦了擦，完全不在乎身后的愤怒之人的虎视眈眈。下属扯掉海尔森刚披在身上衣服，把淫欲未消的omega反压在会客厅的长桌上。

“你在开会的时候有没有想过自己有一天会躺在这张桌子上？嗯？”谢伊掐着海尔森的脖子，眼睛都快要瞪出眼眶，他的唇弧向下痛苦地弯着，尖牙像头野兽似的呲裂开，“哦我知道，你早就准备好了。”

他拖起海尔森的腿，让它们架在自己的肩膀上。桌子上没有铺上桌布，和地面几乎一样冰凉，omega的灵魂打了个颤，而海尔森用讥讽的表情书写着胜利。

年轻的alpha用蛮力推着对方的身子，海尔森的后背刮蹭着没有被打磨足够光滑的桌面，倒刺扎进他的皮肤里，划出几道红线。他吸着气：“Easy，Shay，我这双腿即使在绞刑架上都可以夹死人。”

“太好了，sir，但我更愿你里面把我夹死。”谢伊觉得自己就像一个提线木偶，空有一副渴望求欢的皮囊。

“没错就是这样，拿出点干劲来。我知道你不是不会说‘我要把你操翻天’这类话的人，你对付妓女的手段花样百出着呢。”

“你的意思，是让我像对待那些女人那样粗暴地对待你？Grand master，你真是个骚到流水的婊子。”

“这才有点意思，你是想我主动握着你的玩意往我里面塞还是你自己来？看看在你窒息之前能不能把我先干死。”

潮吹后的小穴变得非常松软，谢伊很容易就找到了他的敏感点，擦过前列腺带来的快感和瘙痒再度吞没了海尔森。 他开始只是用粗糙的指腹轻轻揉蹭着，海尔森还没有在意，粉红的穴洞舒服地张合着。忽然他似乎一下子被抛到了高处，alpha的肉棒直接顶到了苞口。海尔森直接失了神，Omega的信息素暴涨，刺激着在他身上驰骋的人加快了速度，海尔森抬臂去够自己的小腹，却被前刺客向后一夹压在了身下。

“在这里。”

谢伊挺胯一刺，正好冲进那个中心，软肉的深处还有什么，alpha心知肚明。

“哼，嗯”海尔森的鼻子一直随着起伏断断续续地哼哼着。

“呃啊——”，在肏到痒的抓心的地方后，破碎的呻吟变成放肆的浪叫。海尔森挣扎出的手臂拍打着桌面，摸到烛台旁一瓶剩了一半的酒就往自己的脸上浇去。烈酒灌的他眼眶通红，但热度却没有被带走多少。谢伊咬舐着他肩膀和锁骨边的肉，撩开挡住他眼睛的流着酒液的头发。“酒和茶兑在一起不是很好喝，说实话。”

“快一点。”他感到下身痉挛着，心脏一抽一抽的遭着撞击，背弓起来，乳头在空气中暴露着。乳尖朝上变成紫红色，好吧，那个危险的想法就留给下次吧，谢伊还不想完事后被上司直接打成残废。

下次？这简直是疯了。

海尔森张着嘴巴，上下的牙齿碰不到一起，舌头伸着汲取空气中的寒冷水汽。他这个样子太适合做口活了，可惜alpha没有两个鸡巴，不然他一定要操他的嗓子眼，把他弄得满嘴都是，喉咙鼓起来发肿。

“引领所有躁动的灵魂，引领所有鼓动的欲望，引领所有浮动的意志，不愧是大团长，我总算明白这教义的真理了。洞察之父在上……”

“去你的，不要在这个时候背……”他的呼吸忽然加重，眼皮向上翻着，像是有只手在拽着他下坠。“住手！住手！”alpha的尖牙扎入腺体的一瞬，他慌了，子宫口也被撞开，虽然他曾故意改变体质这辈子都不可能再怀孕，但事态似乎已经脱离了他的掌控，这会令他惊慌失措。

“离开我！这是命令！”来不及了，苹果酒像一道电流窜过四肢百骸，Omega蜷起脚趾，阴巢口破开卡住alpha的龟头，咬的紧紧地接受着一股股的精液，等形成的结在体内变干凝固。

“你知道你干了什么蠢事吗？”被标记的头狼恨恨地啃着他的脖子，而被迫迎接挑战的新秀抱起他一起跌跌撞撞地滚上楼梯。谢伊推开窗子，冷风立马灌进房子，他把几乎瘫软的omega拎起来，海尔森前半个身体都探出了窗口。

他扒着窗台，扭头疑惑地向后看着谢伊，如果不是对方对折着他的腿寻找着合适的角度，海尔森甚至以为谢伊想把他一把扔出窗外。

重新进入刚被标记的地方会使omega很是痛苦，不一会海尔森就出了冷汗，他很想喊出声消减这份折磨，谢伊却狡黠地笑着警告他：“嘘，窗外的街道上还有人，你不想他们一抬头就看到你这个样子吧。”

海尔森只得噤声，他恶狠狠地咬了咬下唇，像个痴呆的傻瓜，来不及咽下去的液体顺着下颚流淌，但又不敢轻举妄动，为保持平衡不掉下去他只能用手指紧扣着栏杆。

“谢伊，下次我不操你操到哭我就不姓肯威。”

“嘘。”谢伊突然停了动作。

钥匙转动的声音，门锁阀被人打开，海尔森也听到了，浑身一紧，差点没让alpha把尿也一股脑射给他。

“操，”谢伊急忙从海尔森的身体里退出来，离开入口的时候还发出一声“噗叽”的水声。他抓起外套盖在海尔森身上，把他藏进楼道拐角的阴影里，自己匆匆穿上衬衫跳下楼梯。

“寇马克大师，这么晚了。”约翰逊从客厅抽屉里拿出一沓文件，抬头皱着鼻子嗅了嗅空气，“您在这里喝酒还泡了杯茶？”

“嗯……”谢伊尴尬地笑笑，对方也是个alpha，他明知这里发生过什么，只是碍于情面才用打趣的口吻揶揄他。

“您要搞的话尽量不要选在这种地方，咱们北美分部大部分人都是alpha，第二天这气味估计能把他们逼疯。”同为爱尔兰人的前辈拍拍他的肩，“而且如果来的人是大团长，恐怕影响不会很好。”

“是。”谢伊低头看着自己的鞋尖。Master Master，他怎么会知道来勾引alpha的正是大团长呢？

送走约翰逊后，谢伊松了口气。海尔森裹着袍子从楼梯上走下来，他的大腿背面还沾着几滴白色的液体。

“是威廉，你还算是走运。”他摁着自己的小腹，把那些浊液抠出来，他看起来既不厌恶也不喜欢这些玩意。

“今晚遇见你我就足够倒霉了。”

“别以为做了我的alpha就可以口无遮拦，谢伊，我和其他的omega不一样。”

哪能一样呢？明明像是你标记了我。他没敢说出这句话。

“你放心吧，鉴于你对教团的忠心，我会尽快给皇室写信，让你可以自由调度伦敦海军的军舰和商船。”

“这算我贿赂了你吗？我印象里你不会任人唯亲。”

“我只倚重对我足够忠诚的人。”

难道向你表明忠诚，一定要用到这种极端的方法吗？

海尔森上前，他的手上有个项圈，皮革外衬，里面却镶着一圈铁链，链条尾部是和他胸前项链一样的红色十字坠。Omega在归属他的伴侣后会被戴上这种象征物，然而这条法则在北美大团长这里显然不成立。

“发生了点小意外，不过幸好一切都还在掌控中。结果或许还会比我预计的更好。”

海尔森伸手一拉项圈带扯过谢伊，“晚安，寇马克。”他在谢伊的额头落下一个轻吻。

现在不欠谢伊的了，反倒是谢伊，他觉得自己脖子上的那个项圈使他口不能言。

他需要对自己的omega负责，一辈子被套上枷锁，除非主人愿意松绑，否则他永远不可能获得解脱。

TBC  



End file.
